roshpitfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons' Rolls
! ! Casting R applies a 50 charge shield that reduces damage taken by 90%. |- ! ! ! ! Each point of Agility increases base attack power by 6. While @Ability3 is active, gain 50000 agility. |- ! ! ! ! Increases the stun duration of @Ability1 and @Ability4 by 150% |- ! ! ! ! Static deals an additional 15% of enemies' current health as pure damage. 5% on bosses. |- ! ! ! ! |- ! ! ! ! Enemies hit by @Ability4 are paralyzed for 4.5 seconds. |- ! ! ! ! Casting W increases attack damage by 400% for 3.5 seconds. |- ! ! ! ! Plague Blaster has 2 extra forks and has its damage increased by 100% of attack power. |- ! ! ! !Master's Soul Scythe 2% of all Poison damage dealt heals Venomort. |- ! ! ! ! Reduces all damage taken by 50% |- ! ! ! ! While @Ability3 is active, the General's movespeed and movespeed cap are both increased by @special_property1. Additionally increases the damage of Whirlwind against Paragons and bosses by @special_property2%. |- ! ! ! ! Increase Cyclonic Shield stacks by 300% when beginning the channel of @Ability1 |- ! ! ! ! Heals 1% of Max Hp per attack |- ! ! ! ! Biting Stars proc chance increased to 40%. |- ! ! ! ! 1000 flying vision and 400 extra attack and vision range at all times. |- ! ! ! ! Genesis orb fires an additional 2 orbs in parallel and deal 2x damage. |- ! ! ! ! If @Ability4 is off cooldown on death, immediately cast it at Epoch Guardian's position and respawn after 3 seconds. Upon respawning, base ability cooldowns are refreshed, except for @Ability4 which goes on 1.5x cooldown. |- ! ! ! ! While @Ability3 is travelling, all damage taken is reduced by 100%. Enemies who are bound by @Ability1 are stunned for 0.8 seconds when damaged by @Ability3. |- ! ! ! ! Casting Heroic Fury applies a 7 charge Divine Aegis for 8 seconds. Max Divine Aegis stacks from attacks increased to 7. |- ! ! ! ! Light's Crusader @Ability4 summons have 25% cooldown reduction on all of their abilities." |- ! ! ! ! Hammer of Auriel Each point of strength additionally increases Max Health by 12 |- ! ! ! ! |- ! ! ! ! Casting @Ability1 summons an avatar of Sorceress with a copy of @Ability1 and @Ability3. Summoning the avatar costs half of your max mana." |- ! ! ! ! Casting @Ability4 summons an avatar of Sorceress with a copy of @Ability4 and @Ability3. Summoning the avatar costs half of your max mana." |- ! ! ! ! |- ! ! ! ! Each 10 points of Strength increases damage of @Ability1 by 0.3%, each 10 points of Intelligence increases damage of @Ability2 by 0.3%. Each 10 points of Agility increases damage of @Ability3 by 0.3%. |- ! ! ! ! Summoned aspects have Steadfast ability. |- ! ! ! ! ALL Physical damage dealt deals an additional 35% pure damage. |- ! ! ! ! Increases movement speed by 80 and movespeed cap by 200. Reduces the cooldown of @Ability1 by 60%. |- ! ! ! ! Each point of movespeed increases Strength by 60. Reduces base move speed by -150 |- ! ! ! ! Increases the base damage of Elemental Overload by 5000%. |- ! ! ! ! Casting @Ability2 throws the other 2 elemental axes in succession. |- ! ! ! ! Every 1 seconds gain 1 earth, fire, and ice charge. |- ! ! ! ! Damage from Abilities and Manifold Judgement have a 20% chance to be nuked for 4x the damage dealt as pure damage. |- ! ! ! ! Increases movespeed by 25% and reduces the base cooldown for @Ability3 to 4.5 seconds." |- ! ! ! ! Increases the length of @Ability1 by100% and its damage by 200%" |- ! ! ! ! Duskfire stacks build 2x faster. |- ! ! ! ! Enemies damaged in any way by @Ability2 are stunned for 0.8 seconds. |- ! ! ! ! Basic attacks have a 25% chance to stun the enemy for 2 seconds and apply a 5 charge ghost armor. |- ! ! ! ! When taking damage, ignore the damage instance and fade from enemy view for 1.5 seconds. 4 second cooldown. |- ! ! ! ! Every 8 seconds gain a stack of Insight, up to a maximum of 2 stacks. With stacks of insight, @Ability1 does not go on cooldown and consumes a stacks instead. |- ! ! ! ! Casting @Ability2 applies magic immunity and -8% health regen for 10 seconds. |- ! ! ! ! |- ! ! ! ! Enemies affected by any Trap take 125% increased post-mitigation damage from Trapper. |- ! ! ! ! Increases cast range of all abilities by 400 |- ! ! ! ! Flameblood and Windstrike weapons last 10 seconds longer and deal 100% increased damage. |- ! ! ! ! |- ! ! ! ! Regular attacks hit 2 additionally enemies with all procs. |- ! ! ! ! Shockwave's stun duration is increased by 0.35 seconds. |- ! ! ! ! Gain 1% bonus attack damage and 1 armor when slaying an enemy that rewards XP. Does not expire until end of session. |- ! ! ! ! @Ability3 is thrown overhand making it land faster, and has 65% reduced cooldown. |- |- ! ! ! ! Demon Hunter's max damage taken % threshold is reduced by 2. |- ! ! ! ! Each missing % of health increasesost-mitigation damage by 1.5%. |- ! ! ! ! Landing an attack restores 0.65% of max health, even if healing is disabled. |- ! ! ! ! While floating in between Warp Flares, gain a shield that has magic and attack immunity. |- ! ! ! ! When @Ability2 crits, enemies in a 200 radius around the boomerang are frozen for 1.5 seconds. |- ! ! ! ! Completing the final phase of @Ability3 immediately triggers @Ability4 if it is not on cooldown." |- ! ! ! ! Increases the damage of Poseidon's Fury by 100% and increases its radius by 50%. |- ! ! ! ! Enemies who come into contact with Hydroxis during @Ability3 are stunned for 1.2 seconds and pushed forward. |- ! ! ! ! Hydro Pumps travel outward with 50% reduced delay. |- ! ! ! ! Walking over a corpse collects it and adds 100000 base attack damage. Max 6 corpses and corpses last 10 seconds |- ! ! ! ! Ekkan's familiars' attacks deal an extra 100% pure damage based on their attack power. Deals direct item damage. Damage type: PURE Damage element: Undead |- ! ! ! ! Magic and Pure damage dealt directly by Dominion units' base skills is increased by 5000x. |- ! ! ! ! Mach Punch has 500 extra attack range and deals 3x damage. |- ! ! ! ! |- ! ! ! ! Enemies hit by @Ability4 have @Ability1 applied to them. |- ! ! ! ! Flash Source deals 100% additional damage and doubles the stack rate of Arcane Splice. |- ! ! ! ! 0.5% of all Arcane damage dealt heals Arkimus. |- ! ! ! ! Damage taken during Photon Sprint is reduced by 100%. |- ! ! ! ! Additional 5 attack power for each point of Agility while in wolf form. "W" hits enemies in a line and his primary element nature while in Wolf Form. |- ! ! ! ! Damage instances that deal less than 100x max health are capped at 10% of max health while in Bear Form |- ! ! ! ! Mana drain is removed while in Hawk form, and tornado's slow effect |- ! ! ! ! Respawn time is reduced to 5 seconds. Shady Smoke ability makes Slipfinn appear 600 distance in the air." |- ! ! ! ! mmediately perform an attack on an enemy when bouncing off their head. |- ! ! ! ! All copied abilities from @Ability4 have Shadow element. |- ! ! ! ! Increases the width of @Ability2 by 100%, and increases critical chance by 15%. |- ! ! ! ! Increases the maximum number of concurrent Flurry Puck's by 3 |- ! ! ! ! Increases all T4 runes by 7 |- ! ! ! ! @Ability4 starts 100 size larger and travels 1000 farther. |- ! ! ! ! Landing an attack applies a shield that absorbs an instance of damage. |- ! ! ! ! All instances of Dragon damage deal an additional instance of Cosmic damage. |- ! ! ! ! All tech abilities with Nature element receive 1 Tech Level. Double Nature abilities gain 2 bonus Tech Levels. |- ! ! ! ! All tech abilities with Lightning element receive 1 Tech Level. Double Lightning abilities gain 2 bonus Tech Levels. |- ! ! ! ! All tech abilities with Cosmic element receive 1 Tech Level. Double Cosmic abilities gain 2 bonus Tech Levels. |- ! ! ! ! All tech abilities with Fire element receive 1 Tech Level. Double Fire abilities gain 2 bonus Tech Levels. |- ! ! ! ! Omniro's @Ability1 effect triggers twice on each attack. |- ! ! ! ! Element charges replenish 66% faster. |- ! ! ! ! Activates Omniro's Dragon element. Dragon basic mace effect applies a buff that increases elemental damage. The orb effect refreshes the charges on all other elements. |}